Recent development of multi-touch sensors provides extended input capabilities including multi-dimensional input commands for computer graphics. The intuitive and user friendly multi-finger gesture-based multi-dimensional input dramatically improves productivity of 2D/3D related works compared with the standard input devices such as a keyboard and/or conventional 2D mouse.